User blog:JⓍKER/Characters from my up-comeing stuff
These are soem characters I came up with for my upcomeing fear blogs/vlogs. Alysson "Alyce" Coppen Alysson is the main protagonist of the Blog "Roses are Red". She and her friend are being hunted by the smiling man, but he seems to take a greater interest in alysson. She is a very shy and cheerful girl who loves videogames, anime, and manga. Her father is a deputy in the DCPD (denver city police department), and is the head of the "Magnolia Killer" Taskforce, which is kept top-secret. She has been seeing the Man In Grey for a long time, always before a dissaster. She has once communicated with him. The Smileing Man A.K.A. "The Magnolia Killer" The Smiling Man is the main antagonist of both the blog "Roses are Red" and the vlog "City of Wonders". He seems to take great pleasure in killing people, especially cute girls. He sends his planned victems a boquet of flowers, arranged in the languige of flowers. The flowers spell out a message for the DCPD to solve (because he knowns they will never catch him, being an immortal and invencible fear and all). He has taken a great interest in Alysson. He has cheshire grin scars (because that was the only way i can make his wide smile work on camera). Just A Puppet Just A Puppet is the main protagonist of the blog "On A Lonely String" (a coldplay referance). He is being hunted by the wooden girl and her servants. He has forgotten his identity, and just reffers to himself as "Puppet". His mask is based on the marionette from the disgaea game series. Comedy Comedy is one of the wooden girl's puppets. He is an interpritation of The Jetser, but is more based off of "Mad March" from the syfy mini-series "Alice". He is a willing doll, and is a rulthless, cold-blooded, criminally insane killer. He is allowed to commnad lesser puppets to do his bidding. he speaks through a voice distorter and has a thick brooklyn accent. Agent Sinbad Agent Sinbad is the main protagonist of "City of Wonders". He is a member of the Wonderland Core, whos mission is to capture and detain The Cheshire (The Smiling Man). The Archangel The archangel is a reoccurring character in all of these series. He and The Smiling Man are allys, mostly for an advantage in The Great Game. The Man In Grey The Man in Grey is a reoccuring character in "Roses are Red". Alysson has been aware of his existance for as long as she can remember, and has seen him on multiple occations (such as rtight before the aurora theater shooting). She once asked him why he doesnt prevent these disasters, if he knows that they will happen. He replyed "My job is to make sure they happen on time, nothing more". The Empty City The Empty City is an important character/location (aswell as the titualar character) in the vlog "City of Wonders". It serves as a major focus through the series. Jack of All He is a reoccurring character in all the series. Loves to gamble and play cards. Has offered alysson to make deals without consiquences if she can beat him in a game of cards. Dr. Raymond "Ray" Venn Dr. Ray Venn is an Oathbreaker (A Mad Doctor) who is a reoccurring character in my fear-verse. He is a psychologist for hire. Many characters will meet him throughout the series'. The Wooden Girl Tho never acctually appearing, she is a major driveing force in "On A Lonely String". The Mother of Snakes While Smiling Man is the main antagonist of "Roses are Red", Mother of snakes is the one who acctually acts as a villain (smiley being more of an anti-villain/chaotic neutral type). MoS is trying to turn alysson into a lillim. Any Thoughts? Any thoughts, comments, concerns, questions, critisism? Please leave those in the comments. I will read them all, and take some sugestions. Category:Blog posts Category:The Smiling Man Category:The Wooden Girl Category:Jack of All Category:The Archangel Category:Wonderland Core Category:The Empty City Category:The Mother of Snakes Category:Oathbreakers Category:Dolls Category:The Man in Gray